


Brawn

by Applepye



Series: Transformers G1 Spark Bond [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know I'm the only one who ships this, M/M, interfacing, spark touch, spike/valve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 16:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: Brawn's story so far.Each story within the over all work will jump around on the time line. I might add more chapters to each charater's individual stories.Part of my Spark Bond Au





	Brawn

Though small in stature, Brawn was strong with a stout frame. He could take down bots twice his size with ease. In the classist era, his options for employment were limited. He tried to get work with the Peace Keepers but he failed to pass the test. Thought his strength was impressive, his level of intelligence was not. 

The best job he could find was working security at a prestigious night club where the best Cybertronians performed. He was the muscle, called in when some of the patrons got too unruly or to remove the riff raff who were too low class. 

It was there that he met one of Cybertron’s most beloved performers, Soundwave. He had the most beautiful voice Brawn had ever heard. Knowing he wouldn’t have been allowed in if he weren’t an employee, Brawn felt privileged to be able to hear such perfection. 

Brawn was eventually assigned as a personal guard for Soundwave. The two spent quite a bit of time together and eventually, much to Brawn’s surprise, fell in love. They didn’t stop at being Cunjunx Endura, they became Spark Bonds a level of intimacy that can only be achieved by going beyond interfacing by touching sparks. 

It was hard for him to believe that one as admired as Soundwave would feel anything for him but when Soundwave offered him his spark, Brawn was more than happy to offer his back. 

Knowing that the elitist of the council would not approve of their pairing, Brawn and Soundwave kept their relationship a secret. As far as the elite was concerned, Soundwave was far above someone like Brawn and deserved much better. 

They had to hide the fact that they had conceived twin sparks. The disapproval of their relationship aside, the council had ruled centuries ago that all sparklings were to be turned over to Vector Sigma upon creation. Carrying was dangerous, raising a hatchling took time, and was a distraction from one’s duties. It was best that the government raise them so that they could be trained and placed in jobs that best suited them. 

Soundwave refused to give up his creations. It wasn’t until their hatchlings had emerged and started chirping that they were discovered and then they were reported. 

The Peace Keepers came. 

They fought to keep their hatchlings but in the end, their hatchlings were taken and they were left broken. Soundwave’s vocals were damaged and his face was scarred beyond repair. His career was over, but it was the loss of his hatchlings that devastated him the most. 

Brawn took a job in the mines to support them while Soundwave slipped deeper into depression. The mines were a dark and dreary place, full of bots who had lost hope long ago. But, one among them, Megatron, started preaching that they deserved better and that the council must be stopped. 

He made so many promises in his speeches, including the promise to find the hatchling and sparklings that had been taken, rallying the workers in the mines. It gave Soundwave hope and a reason to live. So, Brawn joined them and the revolution had begun. 

They were making good headway, disrupting trade and making the lives of the pampered elite a little less comfortable. But then, Megatron disappeared, believed to have been dealt with by the council. Without their leader, the revolution fell apart. 

Centuries passed and, because of the revolution, the elite made life for the lower class even more difficult. The Peace Keepers’ numbers more than doubled and anyone even perceived stepping out of line was met with extreme prejudice. 

All hope of finding their stolen hatchlings seemed to be lost and Soundwave remained in a deep state of depression, going off line for several cycles at a time. Brawn feared that if something wasn’t done, he would lose his bonded as well. 

Whispers from the underground started to surface that Megatron had returned, stronger than before. Brawn had to see for himself and, after his shift in the mines, followed a group of bots to where Megatron was hiding. The fear that it could be a trap, set by the council, tugged at the back of his mind, but he felt that he had nothing else to lose. 

When he entered the abandoned building, there he was, standing strong, ready to lead the revolution once again. “Will you join me?” Megatron called out and the gathered Cybertronians cheered. 

“Do you still promise to find our stolen creations?” Brawn called out over the crowd. 

Megatron’s optics fell on him. “The elite took your sparkling.”

“Hatchlings,” Brawn corrected. “My bonded, Soundwave, is so torn up by it that he can barely function.”

“Soundwave…,” Megatron said, his interest piqued. “I remember him. Talented in both song and reading a crowd.”

“Sadly, when they took our hatchlings, Soundwave’s voice was damaged,” Brawn told them. “He can no longer sing, but I know it would help him greatly if you were to get our hatchlings back.” 

“Take me to him,” Megatron said. 

“That would not be wise,” the monocular bot standing beside him declared. “You are wanted by the council. We are not yet ready for them to know you have returned.”

“It will be worth it, Shockwave,” Megatron replied. “If I can save his conjunx and bring him to our side, the risk will be worth it.”

Brawn led them to the small hovel he called home. Soundwave was sitting in the corner. The dim glow of his visor the only indication that he was online. Brawn rushed to his side and clutched Soundwave’s hand in both of his. “Megatron is back. We have reason to hope again.”

Megatron smiled. “I assure you, I will not rest until you are reunited with your hatchlings. I will bring justice to all who have been wronged by the council.”

Soundwave looked up at Megatron. A gleam in his visor told Brawn that Soundwave was reading the revolutionist, scanning his surface thoughts. His visor flared, a sign of intense emotion, before getting to his feet. “I will serve you.”

Once again, they fought, doing all that they could to disrupt the council. Only this time, there was something different. There was malice in their actions and they quickly turned violent. 

Soundwave’s skills of reading others proved to be invaluable and he rose through the ranks. Soundwave, alongside Shockwave and a liberated Seeker named Starscream, became Megatron’s highest ranking generals in the growing Decepticon army. 

Together they eventually achieved their goal. The council was defeated, the one calling himself Prime was no more. It wasn’t long after their victory that it became clear that Megatron wanted more. He didn’t want to just overthrow the council, he wanted to make himself the new ruler. 

Brawn watched in horror as Megatron callously killed anyone who stood against him. What was worse was that Soundwave didn’t seem to care, remaining a loyal general. 

“This isn’t what we wanted,” Brawn said to Soundwave, once they were alone. 

“Sacrifices must be made, to achieve victory,” Soundwave replied. 

“We had our victory,” Brawn argued, “but this is not what we wanted. He got rid of the council and is going to replace it with one of his own making. We’re replacing one evil with another.”

“There are still obstacles to overcome,” Soundwave stated. “A new Prime has come forth, claiming to have the Matrix. I will not serve another Prime. I still believe in the Decepticon cause and Megatron is close to finding our hatchlings.”

“I can’t do this anymore,” Brawn pleaded. 

“I know.” Soundwave knelt down so that he was level with Brawn. “When this war is truly over, I hope we can find each other again.” He removed his faceplate to reveal is damaged face and leaned in to touch his helm to Brawn’s. “Until then, I will miss you.”

“I will always love you,” Brawn replied. 

…..

Earth was the first planet where they were able to start negotiations while the civilization was not unified. There were concerns that there would be conflict between nations over the advantages the Autobots brought them, both tactical and scientific. 

In time, several land bridges had been built in many different countries across the globe, allowing humans access to the Autobot ship. Scientists and government officials from around the world were making frequent visits. 

The Autobots helped the humans in many ways, and in return were able to gain access to the resources needed to repair their ship and make energon. The space bridge was almost complete, and they had a good stockpile of fuel. 

It was a delicate situation best left for the diplomats among them. Brawn was not one of them. He was a simple soldier and stayed as far away from all of that as possible. Prime told him where to go, who to hit, and Brawn would do his best to see it done. Brawn’s job? Protect the humans from the Decepticons and he did this without hesitation. 

That was until he saw Rumble and Frenzy. 

He knew Megatron had kept his promise to Soundwave and had found their stolen sparklings. Megatron made sure that the news had spread. He wanted everyone to know what he had done. Rumor had it that they had been liberated from a different mining colony than the one where Brawn had been assigned. 

Before arriving on Earth, his assignments in the war had kept Brawn away from where Soundwave was stationed. It wasn’t because of his past relationship with Soundwave, Prime didn’t know about it, it was simply chance. It made fighting in a war against him a little easier. 

When he took the post on the Ark, he had no idea it would bring him so close to his bonded. It was hard enough to be sent out to fight Soundwave but when those two cassettes ejected, Brawn wanted to just turn and leave. How could he fight the ones he loved the most; the reason he was fighting at all?

He was tempted to ask for a reassignment but that would require an explanation. That was something he did not want to give. 

“The knuckle head’s gonna bring the whole mountain down,” Ironhide complained. 

Rumble was doing what he did best, using his pistons to cause the ground to shake. He didn’t have to worry about his fellow Decepticons, they could fly. The Autobots, however, were having a hard time keeping their feet. 

The Decepticons were trying to get at an ore deep within the mountain. The unusual seismic activity brought on by their mining is what alerted the Autobots to the Decepticons’ activities. There was no telling how much they had managed to collect before they had been discovered. 

“The best way to stop him is to take him out,” Bluestreak said as he took aim in a relatively stable spot. 

Brawn wasn’t about to let that happen. “On it,” he said, transforming to speed towards Rumble. It was easier to stay upright on four wheels than to try running. 

“I meant me shooting him,” Bluestreak called out after him. “Not you… hitting him, you lug head.”

Putting on an extra boost of speed, Brawn transformed at the last second and collided with Rumble. They fell into the cave opening and tumbled down the uneven terrain into a fissure that had been caused by Rumble’s pistons. 

It opened up into a small dark cavern and the two of them hit the ground with a crash. Brawn got to his feet and turned on his headlights in time to see Rumble’s piston heading straight for his head. With one hand, Brawn grabbed the piston, absorbing the blow. 

The look of surprise that splayed across Rumble’s face was almost comical. Brawn smirked, “Where did you think you got all your strength, kid?” and pushed Rumble back with little effort. 

Clearly confused, Rumble took a step back. “What?”

“Soundwave didn’t tell you about me,” Brawn said, nodding his head. “Of course he wouldn’t.”

“You?” Rumble said softly, looking Brawn over. “Who are you?”

“My name’s Brawn,” he replied. “I’m your sire.”

“Megatron refers to you as ‘the traitor’,” Rumble stated, taking a step back. “Soundwave is forbidden to talk about you.”

Brawn nodded his head. “That fits and I’m not surprised.”

“You left, to serve a Prime,” Rumble said and there was accusation in his voice. “How can you serve someone like him?”

“Because I couldn’t serve a monster like Megatron,” Brawn countered. “Not after what I witnessed him do.”

“There is nothing Megatron has done that could ever compare to the atrocities of the Primes,” Rumble argued. 

The sound of someone coming had them both looking up. “Looks like our reunion is about to end,” Brawn said. “Do you think it’s an Autobot or a Decepticon?”

Rumble didn’t have time to answer. Soundwave landed and Brawn didn’t know if he should be relieved or worried. It was the first time they had seen each other since Brawn had left the Decepticons. 

“We are retreating,” Soundwave said, keeping his optics on Brawn and opening his compartment. “Rumble, return.”

Without delay, Rumble transformed and entered Soundwave’s chassis. Before Soundwave could leave, Brawn grabbed hold of his hand. “I still love you. I haven’t given up hope on us.”

“I love you too,” Soundwave replied, turning his hand so that their fingers intertwined. 

“You’ve got Rumble and Frenzy back now, come back to the Ark with me,” Brawn pleaded. 

Soundwave pulled his hand free from Brawn’s. “I will not serve a Prime.”

It was the reply Brawn had expected, but he had to try. Soundwave blamed the Primes for taking Rumble and Frenzy from him in the first place. He was going to fight for the Decepticon cause until the end. There was a bitter hatred for Prime that helped him to look past any evils Megatron had wrought. 

“They fell down here,” Bluestreak’s voice echoed down into the chamber. 

“Brawn, buddy, you okay?” Ironhide’s voice followed.

“Get out of here,” Brawn said in a harsh whisper. “Quickly. Fly past them as fast as you can.”

With a tight nod, Soundwave pressed something into the palm of Brawn’s hand before taking to the air. Brawn closed off his optics and hoped for the best. He could hear the commotion above; shouts of alarm mixed with gun fire as Soundwave flew past. A curse from Ironhide told him that Soundwave had made it past and Brawn felt a wave of relief wash over him. 

“Get me out of here,” Brawn called up to them. “I can’t fly like he can.”

“It’s good to hear that you’re okay,” Ironhide called back. “Any damage?”

“It’ll take more that those two to take me out,” Brawn hollered. “I’m made of sterner stuff.”

“Hang tight, buddy,” Ironhide said. “Help is on its way.”

“I used to be a miner, I’m used to being stuck down in a hole for extended periods of time,” Brawn quipped, looking down at the item in his hand. “Now, what in Primus’ name is this thing?”

“A closed communicator,” Soundwave replied over the device. “Keep it close. I’ll be in touch.”

“I look forward to it,” Brawn said before hiding the device in his chest cavity, close to his spark. 

……

 

The screams from Blaster’s adopted hatchling echoed through the corridors. Its body was shifting to take on a Seeker’s frame. The process could be uncomfortable and confusing for a hatchling. 

Brawn remembered when Rumble and Frenzy were hatchlings and the sweet little chirps they made when they wanted their carrier. They cried, much like Seeker hatchling was at the moment, when they were taken from Soundwave. It was painful to hear. Not because of the pitch or volume but because the cries were filled with so much sorrow. 

Brawn watched as Blaster tried to calm the little hatchling. 

“I’m trying to calm him,” Blaster said apologetically. 

Shaking his head, Brawn held up a hand. “I’m not here to complain. It’s just been a while since I’ve seen a hatchling.”

“This is the first one I’ve held,” Blaster admitted. “I wasn’t there when my hatchlings emerged. By the time I got home, the Peace Keepers were there. I heard their cries but I didn’t get to see them.”

“It’s hard,” Brawn said, nodding his head in understanding as he took a seat next to Blaster. 

Blaster held an energon stick out for the hatchling. The poor thing was starting to tire from all of its crying. “Megatron found Soundwave’s hatchlings,” Blaster stated, keeping his eyes on the hatchling. 

“And, Prime will find yours,” Brawn stated, leaving no room for doubt. “Aside from Rumble and Frenzy, no one seems to know what happened to the sparklings and hatchlings that had been taken from your kind.”

“What did the council do with them?” Blaster said as his optics flared with emotion. “What was it about Rumble and Frenzy that they were spared that fate?” 

It crushed Brawn to not be able to give him an answer. 

The hatchling settled, taking the energon stick into its intake. As it worked on the stick, Brawn looked the hatchling over. He could see the wing buds on its back, it was a Seeker.

Spike poked his head through the open doorway. “I don’t hear any crying. I was wondering if I can get a look at the baby Cybertronian.”

“We call them hatchlings,” Blaster corrected, lowering the hatchling so Spike could get a better look. 

“I’m still bummed that I wasn’t here when he hatched.” Tilting his head, Spike looked up and shifted his gaze between Blaster and Brawn before looking at the hatchling again. “He looks nothing like any of your kind I’ve seen before.”

“That’s because it hasn’t started taking form yet,” Brawn told him. “As it grows, its CNA and transforming cog will continue causing its body to shift. We’ll start seeing signs of what its alt-mode will be and its outer armor will start to grow.”

“His face is weird,” Spike pointed out. 

“That will change too,” Blaster said with a slight chuckle. “Soft metal will form over its features and it will either form a face plate or the intake will move back and a mouth will form.”

“Wait,” Spike interrupted. “So, Prime and Wheeljack don’t have mouths?”

“Some wear face plates over their mouths like Prime,” Blaster explained. “While those like Wheeljack have no mouths under their face plates, just and intake.”

“Fascinating,” Spike said, turning his attention back to the hatchling. “So, what’s his name?”

“We’re not gonna name it until he develops more and its personality starts to come through,” Brawn answered. 

“Oh,” Spike replied as he continued to watch the hatchling. 

The communications device that Soundwave had given to Brawn vibrated and Brawn all but jumped to his feet. “I just remembered that I… have to be somewhere.” It was the best he could come up with to explain his need to leave and he hoped that they wouldn’t start asking questions. 

“Alright,” Blaster said. “Thanks for the help.”

“Any time,” Brawn replied as he headed out the door. 

Brawn quickly made his way off the ark, transforming the moment he was outside. After a few moments, he opened the communications link. “Hey. I’m alone, so I’m free to talk.”

“Meet me,” Soundwave replied. 

“Where,” Brawn asked. “I’m off the ship so I don’t have access to a land bridge.”

“I’ll come to you,” Soundwave answered. “Find somewhere secluded.”

“Can do,” Brawn said as his excitement over seeing Soundwave again had his energon surging through his systems. “I know the perfect place.”

He drove to an area deep within the desert where there was a series of caves. The humans didn’t usually come to these caves due to the lack of beauty and the considerable number of spiders that inhabited some of them. 

Brawn enjoyed exploring them in his down time. He selected one with a large opening and waited just inside the entrance. “I’m here.”

A land bridge opened and Soundwave walked through. Brawn’s spark seemed to jump. It had been too long since they had been alone together. He was nervous, excited, and fearful all at the same time. 

Soundwave was just as eager to see Brawn. Emotion flared in his visor as he ran forward. Dropping to his knees, Soundwave collided with Brawn. The force of the impact was easily absorbed by Brawn’s stout form. He embraced his bonded, wishing for nothing more than for time to stop. 

“We should go deeper,” Soundwave stated, as he got to his feet. 

Brawn nodded his head. “This way. I know these caves well.” He guided Soundwave through a series of tunnels, keeping his headlights on as they moved further away from the opening. “Did you bring Rumble and Frenzy?”

“They are in stasis,” Soundwave answered, tapping on his chest. He reached out and ran the tips of his fingers along Brawns back. “I want some time alone with you first.”

“Oh?” Brawn smiled and looked up at his bonded. “It has been a while.”

“It has,” Soundwave agreed. 

“For us,” Brawn added and attempted to read Soundwave’s face. 

“I have not interfaced with anyone else,” Soundwave said as a matter of fact. 

Brawn let out a sigh of relief. “Neither have I.”

“I know,” Soundwave replied. 

“Stop reading my mind,” Brawn teased. 

“You broadcast your thoughts,” Soundwave teased back. 

“Oh yeah?” Brawn stopped in a cavern and with a smirk on his face, turned to face Soundwave. “What am I thinking now?”

Removing his face mask, Soundwave leaned down and pressed his mouth against Brawn’s. It was strange and awkward at first but pleasant. When they parted, Brawn smiled up at Soundwave. “You’ve had the upgrades.”

“Megatron insisted all Decepticons have them,” Soundwave replied. 

“I’ve had them too,” Brawn stated. “But, Prime left the decision to us.” It was one of the main differences between the two leaders who fought for the same thing. One wanted to control a world of equality while the other wanted freedom for all.

“If you are not interfacing, why upgrade?” Soundwave simply asked. 

“Over three million years without being able to interface with you,” Brawn replied with a shrug, deciding to answer truthfully. “I got the upgrades because they made it possible to self-pleasure. I’ve missed you.”

“I have missed you too,” Soundwave replied. 

“This is gonna be different,” Brawn mumbled as he removed his modesty plating. His spike was already partly aroused at the prospect of interfacing and his valve pulsated with anticipation. “I don’t know which one I want to use,” he admitted. “The stimulation for each is different but both are satisfying.”

“Lie back and part your legs,” Soundwave said as he removed his plating. 

“I like it when you take charge.” Brawn smiled as he lay on the hard ground. 

Soundwave moved on top of him, settling between his legs and rubbed his spike along the outer lips of Brawn’s valve. “I know.” Shifting his hips, Soundwave placed the tip of his spike inside Brawn’s valve and then slowly penetrated deep. 

Being that Soundwave was larger in frame, he also had a large spike. It stretched Brawn, testing his compacity and he loved every moment of it. Even though it was a new way of interfacing it was also familiar. 

‘Time can stop now,’ Brawn thought. It was this moment that he wanted to be frozen in forever. 

“I want a sparkling,” Soundwave husked as he continued to thrust into Brawn. 

“Don’t you think Megatron will get suspicious if you suddenly have a new hatchling,” Brawn said. 

Soundwave stopped moving and looked down at Brawn. “Megatron knows I am here.” Brawn looked up in disbelief. “I do not have to hide from him,” Soundwave stated. 

Even though Soundwave had stopped moving, there were still surges of pleasure from being connected. Brawn opened his vents in an attempt to cool himself as he tried to clear his mind. “As soon as we’re done, a team of Seekers isn’t gonna come flying in here to kill me. Are they?”

“I would not allow that,” Soundwave insisted. “Megatron wants to keep my loyalty. I am too valuable to him. He knows he has tested me far too many times in the recent months. He would not dare take this opportunity to harm you.”

Brawn reached up and placed his hands on Soundwave’s chest. “What has he done to you?”

“Please.” Soundwave pulled out and moved down so that his face was level with Brawn’s. “Let’s not waste these moments talking about Megatron.”

“I don’t really want my sparkling raised around him,” Brawn argued. “It’s hard enough as it is.”

“I need this,” Soundwave pleaded. 

Brawn ran his fingers along the scars on Soundwave’s face. It pained him to hear such sorrow in his bonded’s voice. “Okay.” Brawn nodded. “I could never say no to you.”

Moving back up, Soundwave continued to thrust inside of Brawn. An overload was needed for a spark touch to be possible and Soundwave was determined to make that happen. 

Brawn was the first to overload, his optics flaring to the point of blindness and the surge of Brawn’s overload triggered Soundwave’s. The larger bot staggered in his movements as he was overcome with pleasure. 

Taking only a moment to recover, Soundwave wasted little time pulling out of Brawn to prepare for the spark touch. Soundwave’s kind was unique. The storage compartment on his chest made it impossible to access his spark, so it had to be done through the back. 

Soundwave sat down with his back to Brawn and opened his back panel. It was a beautiful sight. Soundwave’s spark was bright, warm, and welcoming. Brawn’s spark felt like it would burn its way out, just to connect with Soundwave’s. 

Despite his reservations, Brawn opened his chest plate and pressed himself against Soundwave. The world fell away and they were locked together in that moment. It was bliss. In that moment, they were one and there was no one else. 

When their sparks receded back into their protective casings, Brawn allowed himself to fall to the ground. Creating a new sparkling was exhausting. 

They lay in silence, surrounded by darkness while they allowed their bodies to cool. Their hands found each other in the dark and that simple moment was the best Brawn had had in over a millennium. 

“Let’s just run away,” Brawn said into the darkness. 

“Rumble is the sire of Starscream’s hatchlings,” Soundwave replied. 

With a sense of pride, Brawn turned on his headlights and sat up. “Really?” Then he felt a great wave of dread. “Starscream was involved with Megatron. I know he wasn’t happy with it. I saw those two hatchlings. What happened to Rumble?”

“He was punished,” Soundwave answered as he sat up.

“Is this what you were talking about earlier?” Brawn shifted his position so that he could look at Soundwave directly. “Is that how Megatron tested your loyalties?” 

Looking away, Soundwave answered, “Yes.”

Not wanting to ruin the moment with an argument, Brawn let the matter drop, for now. Instead, he placed his hand on Soundwave’s chest compartment. “Can I see them now?”

Soundwave nodded. 

The pair got up and reattached their modesty plating, and Soundwave replaced his face plate before ejecting the twins. At first, they stayed back, studying Brawn from a distance. But then, Frenzy stepped forward. 

Brawn held up his hand and pointed to it with the other. “Let’s see how strong you are.”

Frenzy placed his hand against Brawn’s and the two started pushing against each other. “That’s good,” Brawn praised him. “I’m actually having to put effort into this.”

“Don’t test me, old man,” Frenzy said with a playful smirk. 

Brawn chuckled. “That is exactly what I am doing.”

“Alright.” Frenzy’s smile widened as he pulled his hand back and transformed it into his piston. “Test this.”

“Frenzy!” Soundwave called out but the piston was already in motion. 

Brawn took the hit with a grunt but otherwise stayed on his feet. “That takes a little more effort to stop.” Frenzy took a step back as Brawn shook the feeling back into his hand. 

“Are you hurt?” Soundwave asked, looking Brawn over. 

Brawn shook his head. “A little shaken but I’m okay.” He looked Frenzy over. “Do you have any other talents?”

“He’s got this scream that will frazzle your sensors for a while,” Rumble replied. 

“You don’t gotta demonstrate that one,” Brawn said with a laugh. “I’m glad you boys are back with Soundwave. I know having you two with him means a lot.” He looked at Soundwave. They transform in to data cassettes. Did you alter them like your kind alters pets so that you could carry them around?”

Communicators were known to fill the void of lost sparklings by buying pets and having them altered to transform into data cassettes. The pets didn’t have anywhere near the storage capacity as the ones used in the main library back on Cybertron. 

“I did not alter them,” Soundwave replied. “The pistons were added on to them when they were put into mining but their cassette alt mode is in their CNA.”

“Why’d you decide to leave and side with a Prime?” Frenzy asked, changing the subject. 

“I saw what Megatron was capable of,” Brawn answered. “The things I witnessed… I couldn’t fight for a guy like that. When I left, I didn’t go straight to Prime. I was like you and hated the whole station. It wasn’t until much later after I saw that he wasn’t like the other Primes that I decided to fight for him.”

The silence dragged on for a moment before Frenzy blurted out, “I want to go with Brawn.”

“What?” the others said, almost in unison. 

“No,” Soundwave said, reaching out for Frenzy but the smaller bot stepped out of Soundwave’s reach. 

Rumble scoffed in disgust. “You wanna join the Autobots? What’s wrong with you?”

“No,” Frenzy said defensively. “I’m just gonna use them as a barrier between me and Megatron. How can you, of all people wanna stay anywhere near him?”

“Don’t do this” Brawn said. 

Frenzy looked at Brawn. “Why? Would the Autobots hurt me? Is everything Megatron said true?”

“I don’t know what Megatron’s told you,” Brawn said as he took a step towards Frenzy. “No one would hurt you. They would question your motives, maybe keep you in holding as a precaution but you would not be harmed.”

“Then why shouldn’t I go with you?” Frenzy asked and his voice trembling a little. 

“Because of how it would affect Soundwave,” Brawn answered. “The first time he lost you it nearly destroyed him.”

“But he’ll know where I am this time,” Frenzy argued. “He’ll know that I am safe with you.” Shaking his head, Frenzy took a step back. “No one on the Nemesis likes me. I’m in stasis most of the time because we can’t spare the energon. And, most of all…, I’m afraid of Megatron. I’ve seen him rip a bot apart, down to his protoform before pulling out his spark with his bare hands.”

Torn between wanting to keep his hatchling safe and knowing that loosing Frenzy would devastate Soundwave, Brawn could think of nothing to say. He looked up at Soundwave, waiting to hear his response and would support any decision he made. 

“No one move,” a voice called out from the darkness. Brawn turned to see Ironhide aiming his gun at them. Ironhide’s optics narrowed. “What’s going on?”

Ironhide was soon joined by Bluestreak and Jazz. Both had their weapons drawn and pointed at them. Brawn held out his hand. “Please. Wait. What are you doing here?”

“We detected the Decepticon land bridge and came to investigate,” Jazz answered. “This wasn’t what we were expecting to find.”

“You planning on switching sides again, Brawn?” Bluestreak asked. While his relationship with Soundwave was something Brawn had never told anyone, he had been open from the beginning about his former alliance with the Decepticons. “Or have you been a spy all along?”

“No,” Brawn said, shaking his head. “That’s not what’s happening.” 

“Then what?” Ironhide demanded. 

“We just wanted to spend some time together,” Brawn admitted in desperation, “away from this war. We’d been apart for so long. I just wanted to get to know my sparklings.”

“You and Soundwave?” Jazz said in disbelief, taking a step back. “You’re Rumble and Frenzy’s sire?”

Brawn nodded his head and defiantly replied, “Yeah I am.” He had to stop himself from adding, ‘What of it?’

Bluestreak threw his hands up in the air. “That’s why you jumped Rumble instead of letting me shoot him.” He pointed at his gun. “I was only gonna stun him.”

Hesitantly, Ironhide lowered his gun. “Why didn’t you tell any of us?”

“I… was afraid none of you would trust me,” Brawn answered. 

“You thought sneaking around was better?” Ironhide chided. 

Brawn balked and then mumbled, “Thinking isn’t my strongest suit.”

Soundwave placed a reassuring hand on Brawn’s shoulder. He never liked it when Brawn was made to feel inferior. 

“You’re not the only one with loved ones fighting for the Decepticons,” Jazz pointed out. “We would have understood and worked things out.”

“Will you let them leave, unharmed?” Brawn pleaded to his fellow Autobots. 

Ironhide nodded. “They can leave but then we have to go back to the Ark and report this to Prime.”

“Alright,” Brawn agreed and then turned to his family. “Go on.” It pained him not knowing when he would see them again.

Soundwave opened his compartment. “Rumble, Frenzy, return.”

Rumble transformed and flew into the compartment but Frenzy did not. When Soundwave looked at him, Frenzy took a step towards Brawn. “I’m staying.”

Closing his compartment, Soundwave gave a slight nod. To the others, it looked like Soundwave was simply walking away but Brawn could see the spark break in every step. He decided that he couldn’t support Soundwave’s decision after all. He turned to Frenzy. “Go.”

Frenzy shook his head. 

“He will keep you safe,” Brawn insisted. “Megatron needs him and won’t risk losing him by doing something to you. Soundwave needs your strength and I need you to make sure he makes it through this war. Please. Go.”

With a stiff nod, Frenzy agreed and then trotted off after Soundwave. As Frenzy approached, Soundwave turned and opened his compartment. Leaping into the air, Frenzy transformed and slipped inside. 

Brawn watched his family leave and wished to Primus that this war would just end.


End file.
